


Revelation

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Grease (movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rizzo had been knocked up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fox

 

 

Rizzo didn't know she would love the baby until the doctor placed him in her arms. As she gazed down at him, all the uncertainty and fear and pain faded; in their place was an emotion stronger than Rizzo had ever felt.

She blinked back tears, hardly able to comprehend that she was now a mom. This was her son and he was perfect.

Kenickie stood in the doorway, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He had proposed once a month, every month, and Rizzo suddenly knew that next time she would accept.

She smiled and held out her hand. 

 


End file.
